onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Usopp's Arsenal/Kuro Kabuto
|owner=Usopp |grade= |type=Modified slingshot |first=Chapter 598, Episode 517 }} A smaller, dark version of the original Kabuto, named was developed by Usopp during the two year timeskip. It is first clearly seen and named when Usopp fights against the guards of Ryugu Palace. Besides being more easily portable compared to the previous Kabuto (just slightly larger than his old slingshot, the Ginga Pachinko), no other upgrades have been revealed. He uses it in conjunction with his Pop Greens and has yet to be seen using anything from his old arsenal, though he did use a larger slingshot to catch a giant fish. Pop Green After two years of training with Heracles, Usopp has gained mastery of a new type of powerful weapon: the Pop Green. They are seeds of hostile plants that can grow at incredible speed. According to Heracles, these seeds have various uses, especially in combat. Usopp uses these seeds as ammunition for his new slingshot. However, not all these Pop Greens are used for battle purposes, and some can be used for utility functions (like boats and paddles). The following is a list of techniques that utilize Pop Greens. So far, they have all been called followed by a specific name. * : Shooting a Pop Green, Usopp creates a large Venus Flytrap-like plant which attacks his enemies. In addition to being able to eat enemies with its large mouth, it can ensnare those nearby with its vines. This was first seen used against Demalo Black and the fake versions of Franky, Nami and Sogeking for harassing the real Nami. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Green Star: Devil. * : Usopp fires a Pop Green at his target, which then explodes into an array of resilient seaweed, strong enough to delay an avalanche of rock and earth. The name is similar to the Sargasso Sea, a region of the North Atlantic Ocean where ships often become tangled in weeds. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Green Star: Sargasso. * : Usopp fires a Pop Green at his enemy, not aiming for them specifically but a place near them. The pop green reveals a rather large Rafflesia flower. The flower then excretes a foul smelling odor, disabling the enemy's senses with its stench. This was first used against Hody Jones and his men. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Green Star: Rafflesia. * : Usopp shoots a Pop Green and stalks of bamboo shoots up from the ground, stabbing and impaling anyone it crosses paths with. It was first used against some of the New Fishman Pirates. The pun is rin (林) and javelin. * : Usopp shoots a Pop Green that explodes upon impact. It releases a large explosion in the shape of a skull. It was first used to get Daruma out of the ground by literally blowing him out of the tunnel system he dug. * : Usopp shoots a Pop Green on the ground that only triggers to attack opponents once they step on it, with its living roots it leaps off to the opponent causing them to get off balance. It is first used against Daruma to lure him in the "Trampolia". This is a pun to "human" and "mandrake". * : Usopp shoots a Pop Green on the ground that launches anyone who gets close to it up into the air. It is shaped like a big flower with a bubble at the center. It was first used in conjunction with "Humandrake" against Daruma. In the Viz Manga, this is called Green Star: Trampolia. * : Usopp shoots a Pop Green into the air which then sprouts into grass that takes the shape of a wolf. The bulb where it came from that shaped like a wolf's nose can release a stunningly powerful shockwave that is three meters in diameter. It is first used in coordination with the combination of "Humandrake" and "Trampolia" for an accurate hit against Daruma. * : Usopp shoots a Pop Green on to the water that turns into a boat shaped like a banana. It was first used in Punk Hazard Island to cross the lake. The boat is shown to be quite durable, withstanding the boiling water of a lake found on Punk Hazard. The name is possibly a pun on "Banana boat". * : Usopp shoots a Pop Green which sprouts tall grass that looks like uchiwa fans on one end of it. An uchiwa is a non-bending hand-held fan primarily used for cooling oneself in hot weather. It was first seen in Punk Hazard Island to use as oars in conjunction with the Boaty Banana to cross the lake. Usopp has demonstrated one technique with Kuro Kabuto that does not use Pop Greens: * : Usopp shoots a pellet which releases a powerful sleeping gas. It was first used to sedate the children on Punk Hazard. References Site Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Projectile Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Projectile Weapons